Infinite Academy (SMCU)
The Infinite Academy is a large, elite private school located in the Sankakusu district. It is secretly the base of operations of the Death Busters. Overview The Infinite Academy was founded by Professor Souichi Tomoe in 2003, one year after he became a professor. Souichi is principal of the Academy from 2003 to 2007, and is replaced by Kaori Kuromine (Kaolinite). After he was exiled from the scientific community in 2010, Souichi worked with Kaolinite on the Death Busters Program at a secret laboratory at the building’s basement. The building is attacked by the Death Busters’ leader Pharaoh 90 during a chaotic storm in 2012. The school was built in the center between three residential buildings. It also was specifically located in a place the Death Busters called the Omega Area, an area where space is in flux which allowed the Death Busters to infiltrate the Earth without coming into direct conflict with Sailors Uranus and Neptune upon their initial arrival. It is shown that the school is an escalator school, beginning at preschool and ending all the way to graduate school. As an elite school, it has advanced facilities and about 60 floors. Professor Tomoe's laboratory is located at the building’s basement. The building was partially destroyed in the year 2017 during the Second Sailor Crusade. At the same time, the Tomoe Memorial is built near the destroyed part of the academy building. In Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story, Chibiusa and Naru Osaka visited the building, where they are saved by Sailor Astarte (Shiva Shingetsu Astarte) from a mysterious being named Sin. Usagi later visits the building to look for Chibiusa, but is attacked by the two Demons, Mikuji and U-Henshuu, who emerge from the abandoned Demon lab. The Demons are destroyed by Sailor Galaxia. Students * Michiru Kaioh * Haruka Tenou * Hotaru Tomoe * Yuuko Arimura * Mimi Hanyuu * Yui Bidou * Lulu Teruno * Li Qingqing (HK student who is a fan of Sailor Moon) Kaolinite’s Educational Decrees As the principal of the Infinite Academy since 2007, Kaolinite passes a number of educational decrees to maintain order among the Academy’s students. After selling her soul to Pharaoh 90 in 2012 during its invasion of the Academy, Kaolinite created new educational decrees to suppress and outlaw behavior of which the she does not approve, some of which would outright expel the students found to be in transgression of. As of Sailor Moon Twin, Kaolinite created at least 250 educational decrees, which by the time of the film nearly cover the entire wall outside the Mugen Hall. Most of these Decrees were placed to reinforce ridiculous rules that suit Kaolinite's sadistic, intruding, and dominant nature as well as attempting to control the students to harvest their energy for the Death Busters Program. Students Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh are expelled due to the Educational Decree Number 160, which expels any student who had any relations with Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino). Decree Number 157 caused a student’s pet cat to be kidnapped and converted into the Demon Bakeneko by the Academy’s animal testing experiments. During the Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons, Sailors Jupiter and Uranus, disguised as two of the “Seven Sailor Moons”, released a torrent of energy (the Moon Worldshaking Dragon) and destroyed all of the Educational Decrees hanging on the walls while chasing Kaolinite, causing them all to crash down. With the decrees rendered null and void, the Infinite Academy students celebrate their freedom, but are confused about which of the disguised Senshi is the real Sailor Moon. Known educational decrees issued by Kaolinite Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Locations